A Hurt Ridden Past
by DiTsYgIrL
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi are 7 years into an arranged marriage between their fathers. Follow Kyoya as he remembers how it all came together. KyoyaxHaruhi Nooo... Must put in on Hiatus cuz my inspiration has suddenly died. Sorry all, but I WILL take it up. One day
1. The Start of Reminiscing

**Title: **A Hurt-Ridden Past

**Author: **DiTsYgIrL

**Summary: **Kyoya and Haruhi are 7 years into an arranged marriage between their fathers. Follow Kyoya as he remembers how it all came together. KyoyaxHaruhi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own the plot. Cheers.

**Chapter 1: **The Start of Reminiscing

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As he gazed upon her face one night as she slept, his whole body stiffened. He had always wondered why she had married him but he had never had the guts to ask. She blinked up at him and smiled.

"Hey handsome," she laughed at his expense, most probably due to the look on his face. He bit his lip lightly. She always caught him at the worst moments.

He smiled tightly. "Haruhi."

"Mmm. Kyouya."

They were married 7 years, he had taken over the Ootori family empire, he had his own 5 year old heir, made between Haruhi and himself. Yet, not once either of them told each other tat they loved each other. He wasn't even sure if she even loved him back at all. Perhaps, after all these years he should have told her. He had known of it even before he had changed her name from Fujioka to Ootori.

He found himself excusing himself from her presence, even though he yearned to be with her just as much as he did 7 long years ago. And that was with all his heart and soul.

As he leant against the locked bathroom door, he found himself reminiscing and remembering their past.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Flashback-

"Kyoya."

"Otou-san, what have you called me here for?"

"My services... have... informed me of your... club's female member."

"Ah, you mean to say Fujioka Haruhi."

"Yes. Kyoya. To put in simply. I wish for the two of you to be wed."

He staggered. It was one thing he had never expected to happen in his life. He had always thought that she would be a dream. A dream that he could never even _try _ to pursue if his father had not given his consent.

The following day, as he walked alone through the vast halls on the way to his first class, he couldn't help but wonder. Even then, if he were to start to woo her, would she wish to be with him of all people? There was always Tamaki, who doted on her, simply because he was Tamaki.

The twins, because she was the only one who could tell them apart.

Mori-senpai, because she understood him and made his lose his stoic face and give everyone a rare smile.

Hunny-senpai, well, perhaps not Hunny-senpai. He looked toward Haruhi more as a mother than a lover, but then again... who knew? He would have to be careful with all of them.

He wondered. Why would she ever pick him? What about him would her love him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But... maybe... nothing yet?

-End Flashback-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And that's how his journey started. He rested his arm on the bathtub, close his eyes and leaned back comfortably as he remembered what happened next.

-Flashback-

It was an average host-club afternoon in which everyone had just finished hosting and the girls were leaving, whilst giggling and gossiping. But what changed it into an average afternoon into a brilliant one was what happened afterwards.

Everyone other than Kyoya and Haruhi had already left to go to their respective houses/mansions. Him, still typing last minute notes. Her, clearing the last tea cups, plates and trays.

After a few minutes he came back to reality, but he realized that he had subconsciously typed Haruhi's name about fifteen times consecutively. After that, he had had enough. Physically trying to get rid of frustrations by shaking his head, he decided that he needed to go home.

As he walked into the rain from the warmth of the immense halls of Ouran High, he could clearly hear the pronounced sound of the rain falling like the pitter-patter of the thousands of feet of the small children of Tokyo, Japan. He slid an elegant, professionally manicured hand into the back pocket of his school uniform pants. Alas, there was nothing in it so he moved onto his next pocket.

After having searched through them all, already drenched with rain, he realized that he didn't have his cellphone or wallet.

He heard a voice from behind him that was distinctly familiar. "Kyoya-senpai!" She walked up to him. "What would you be doing standing out here in the rain?"

His heart jumped and his stomach lurched but he kept his composure. "Haruhi-kun, I could ask you the same thing. Why would _you _be standing here in the rain?"

"Because you're here and I am talking to you. Of course." He felt his heart flutter.

"You are waiting for a car?" he responded in a strange voice he didn't recognize.

She sent him a questioning look. "Iia, Kyoya-senpai. Usually, if I were not here talking to you, I would be walking home by now." She waved her umbrella with a cheerful look about her.

Ah, he was a fool for having not seen it before she said anything. He always prided himself for knowing what people would say or do before they said or did it. But something about Haruhi made the deep part of his brain stop working. She always surprised him.

And he knew, in the back of his mind, even though he would not admit it if someone were to ask him, that at that moment he had realized that he had not simply a crush. He did not simply like her in a lover-ish way.

But he loved her.

-End Flashback-

He smiled at the memory. That was one afternoon he would never forget. About two months afterwards, he and Haruhi had become good friends but he had not yet tried to raise their relationship to a romantic level. But, it seemed that by then, his father had had enough. His father took action.

-Flashback-

That day they had planned a history discussion during a mutual empty block during the school day, but she didn't show up. He had class afterwards, so he had to wait until it was time for the host club to talk to her.

While sitting in class, he found that he could not concentrate. His professor, exasperated, at the end of class, call him to his desk in the front of the room.

"Ootori, are you ok?"

Kyoya put on a big phony smile as he said, "Ah, hai, Meshumi-sama. Everything's fine."

Meshumi-sama sent him a suspicious look all the same, saying, "Very well Ootori. Whatever's bothering you... you don't have to tell me... just don't let it interfere with your studies, eh?"

Kyoya smiled for real this time. "Hai, Meshumi-sama. Of course not. My studies are very important to me."

Meshumi-sama nodded in return. "Then you are dismissed, Ootori."

The rest of Kyoya's day drifted by in the same manner. But, finally it was the arranged time of the host club.

Having anticipated seeing Haruhi so much, after her skipping their session; even so, he knew something was wrong with her, with them. As his hand reached for the door, he unwillingly hesitated. Could she be mad at him? And if so... for what reason? What had he done?

He resolved to open the door and as he stepped in, he was immediately faced with the glaring face of one of the Hitachiin twins, the inquiring look of the other, the barely restrained pain on the face of Tamaki, the troubled look of Takashi and Hunny looked like he was going to cry.

In all this scene, he could not see Haruhi. Where was she and what had happened? But then again, it seemed like he'd have to deal with this crowd first, before looking for Haruhi.

Something was up... and he didn't like it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Ahhh. And here ends the first chappie. Review everyone! It's what keeps it alive!!


	2. A Most Extravagant Engaging

**Title: **A Hurt-Ridden Past

**Author: **DiTsYgIrL

**Summary: **Kyoya and Haruhi are 7 years into an arranged marriage between their fathers. Follow Kyoya as he remembers how it all came together. KyoyaxHaruhi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own the plot. Cheers.

**Chapter 2:**A Most Extravagant Engaging

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His eyes scanned the room calculatingly for any clues, but found nothing. Where was Haruhi? "Tamaki. What is this?"

Tamaki's face tried to smile but it only managed to contort itself to a slight grimace. He opened his mouth to answer but realizing he had nothing to say, he closed it again. Looking away, he said, "If you don't know, then, maybe it's better if Haruhi told you."

It was worse than he thought. Never before, not even the day he came home to him playing the piano for his brothers, had Tamaki been this serious.

One of the Hitachiin brothers seemed to have broken free from his sibling and he lunged for Kyoya. "BASTARD!" Due to the fact that anger was clouding his mind, his aim was really quite poor. Kyoya easily dodged his blind punch.

"Tamaki! Where's Haruhi?!"

Mori-senpai stepped forward and easily scooped up the Hitachiin brother. He carried him over his shoulder. He faced the calmer sibling of the two. "You can watch over him, ah?"

He looked Mori-senpai in the face and agreed, "Hai."

Once again, Kyoya surveyed his surroundings. Tamaki still standing in the same spot looking terse. Mori-senpai, now comforting Hunny-senpai still crying about whatever had happened before he had arrived. The Hitachiin brothers comforting each other. A sad sight really.

It turned out, not to be Tamaki who answered his question, but Mori-senpai. Mori, ever the brick of wall in situations like this, was still as stoic as ever. "Haruhi went home after she told us what happened."

"Haru-chan was so sad, Kyou-chan!" Hunny added with a little sob.

"Should I go see her?" Kyoya asked hesitantly.

Mori answered, "I think… that you are the one that she's mad at… for the moment. Kyoya, I think it's better to wait for her… to come to you… in the circumstances."

Kyoya bit his lip, "I think I will take your advice. And, I think that I'll cancel _all _of our designations… even if we lose the money."

Mori-senpai nodded. "I agree. None of us are in a state fit to entertain the ladies."

"Do you agree, Tamaki? You are, after all, our club president."

Tamaki, coming back to the present from his little world, lifted his head sharply. "Ah? Ano… hai. We should all go home." He stood up a little taller and nodded.

Kyoya left the room and immediately called for a limousine. He had a burning feeling that this had something to do with his father. He'd get to the bottom of this.

As he rode all the way to his mansion, he ran over the various things he was going to say to his father. But then again, he knew by then that when it was time, preparations all went down the drain.

When he arrived he could see that his sister, Ootori Fuyumi, currently engaged to Sishma Miko, the heir to a large PR company. Sishma-sama's arm was wrapped around Fuyumi-kun's waist. Meeting him in front of the enormous entrance door, Sishma raised his eyebrows to the other man. "You're otou-sama's waiting," was the only thing he had to say to him.

Fuyumi directed a worried glance towards Kyoya. "Kyoya-san, be careful. Don't goad him, you know how he gets." Kyoya nodded back shortly to convey that he understand.

He steeled himself and his mental defences. He slipped on a thrice-enforced facial façade as he entered his father's office. "Otou-sama."

"Kyoya. What I did was for your own good and the girl's too. You have to understand, I was helping you two, really."

Kyoya carefully raised one eyebrow slowly and questioningly. "What _is _it that you've done, otou-sama?"

Yoshio Ootori's face showed a rare emotion: surprise. "You mean to say, that they have not yet told you." Then, even more surprising… he laughed. "I believe, that now, the privilege belongs to me."

Kyoya braced himself for emotional impact. He gritted through his teeth, "Just get it over with." His otou-sama laughing never meant anything good for _him_.

"As you wish." His otou-sama's face now showed amusement. Then, hesitance. The hesitance completely blew him over. It was an emotion he had never seen his otou-sama bear that certain emotion before. He had always been the most confident he'd known. _Must be something big, _he thought.

"After I tell you this, it may seem like I ruined things for you. But I know you have taken a liking to this girl, that's something not even you can deny at the moment, ah?"

Kyoya nodded back slowly, but surely. "What are you getting at? Spit it out."

His otou-sama snorted. "Like I said, 3 weeks before."

"You want us married, yes, I know that. But that girl is completely in love Tamaki. I won't force her. There's no chance."

He could tell that his otou-sama was having fun. Ok, perhaps fun was too strong a word. His otou-sama never had fun, but he was certainly enjoying their little conversation. "Are you so sure that you're willing to bet on that, Kyoya?"

He narrowed his eyes behind the sheen of his designer glasses. "She…" He racked his brain to analyze all the conversations he'd had with her. She had never shown that she liked him any more than as a friend. It had to be his otou-sama. But… how? He voiced his last thought.

Again, his otou-sama laughed. _Must've been a record for him, _Kyoya thought bitterly. Yoshio Ootori's eyes sparkled behind his own designer glasses. "Haven't I taught you anything over the years, Kyoya? Money solves nearly everything, even something like this."

He was stunned. "Money? But, I know her. I know she'd never do this for money."

"Not her, bakha. Her otou-san. He's in debt and he needed money desperately."

He was, once again, stunned. Stupefied. "So he just… _sold_ her?" He staggered and tripped backwards, nearly falling but catching himself right before it happened.

"Well, Kyoya, I wouldn't put it so harshly, myself."

"Only because you're the one who bought her!"

Those damned eyes behind those damned glasses that were so very similar to his own just kept on sparkling. "Well, she did agree."

"… She did?"

"Hai, of course. Her otou-san wouldn't do this against her will," his own otou-sama looked amused. "I thought you knew this commoner family."

"… I do. Well at least, I thought I did. But, she really said yes?"

"Hai, she did."

"Then… then, is it finalized?"

"Ah, Iia, but it will be soon. Very soon."

"Then… then I'll go." Kyoya stood up a little straighter as he tried to pull together the last of his dignity, walking out of the room. They were to be married! But wait. If she agreed, why would she be so upset? Something was still wrong, but he'd have until morning for that. He was going to enlighten his brothers and sister of his new engagement.

Talking with his silblings was light, casual and went quite smoothly for the topic in question. After he'd finished his homework for the night, he decided he'd earned an early night in.

As he closed his eyes, he promised himself that he'd smooth things out and confront Haruhi the next day. 


	3. To See Lady Tonnerre, We go

**Title: **A Hurt-Ridden Past

**Author: **DiTsYgIrL

**Summary: **Kyoya and Haruhi are 7 years into an arranged marriage between their fathers. Follow Kyoya as he remembers how it all came together. KyoyaxHaruhi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own the plot. Cheers.

**Chapter 3: **To See Lady Tonnerre, We go

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He blinked open his eyes and groped for his glasses. He didn't need them completely but he admitted that they did accent his cool type stature.

He suavely put one leg out after the other from one of the family limousines. He plastered a smile on his face as he entered his first class.

His morning went smoothly; staying away from Tamaki was simple and blowing him off equally so. But, as he casually opened the lunchroom door, he was once again faced with the cunning faces of Hikaru and Kaoru. He knew that they were not as easy to avoid as Tamaki.

He sidestepped them, "A lunch A," he tossed towards the lady at the till. The twins smacked down a hand each, on the counter, on either side of him. "Two B lunches, please," they chanted in unison.

Kyoya cast them both a derisive look and took his place on a chair, in solitary. That, apparently, was the wrong move since it made sure that there were places on either side of him for the twins to sit.

"Takashi! Let's go sit with Kyo-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Hunny-senpai shouted happily.

"Ah," Mori-senpai grunted back in agreement. They too, took their places, but this time in front of the other three.

Kyoya looked up from his lunch, seemingly bored. "What do you want?"

Hikaru stiffened. "I want to know what's wrong with Haruhi, damnit! What did you do to her?!"

"Calm down Hikaru. Let him talk." Kaoru coaxed, but when Kyoya was about to look at him with thanks, he saw that Kaoru was just as stiff as Hikaru.

He turned back to his lunch. A few moments passed in akward silence. Hikaru's fists clenched and unclenched, his head down. Seeing the tension in the air, Mori-senpai prodded, "Kyoya," in his usual grunting manner.

Kyoya lifted his head, tilted it, and replied, "I honestly didn't know until this morning."

Hikaru had had enough. He pounded his left hand into the wood of the table. His lunch almost flipped but was caught by Mori due to his quick reflexes. "FUCK. Ootori, TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARUHI?!" By now, he was on his feet, blind rage in his eyes.

Kaoru, too, stood up. "Hikaru, calm down!" Everyone who was currently in the lunchroom was watching them, the ladies and everything.

One of Haruhi's frequent customers approached them all. She tentatively asked, "Ano… what happened to Haruhi, senpai?"

Hikaru whipped around fiercely to face her. Everyone could tell that she was scared just by the look on his face. "WHO ARE YOU TO ASK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROB-…"

"HIKARU, SHUT UP!" Kaoru's voice came from behind. He took a deep breath and his voice became calmer as he spoke afterwards. "Hikaru. You're not the only one who cares about her. Calm down so we can figure this out together." Kaoru turned towards the crying girl who was now in the embrace of her girlfriends. He smiled sweetly at her and lifted her chin up so that their faces were level. "Don't be scared… Hikaru didn't mean it."

The girl simply hiccupped and was thereafter, led away by her friends all of whom were shooting Hikaru filthy looks.

"Hikaru, she was a customer."

"Why… do you care, you bastard. This is all your fault anyways." Hikaru's head was once again turned down. He tumbled away, staggering while Kaoru kept him up. Kaoru looked back sending him a look that clearly said: We'll talk later about you-know-what.

Deciding he didn't want what was left of his lunch, he stood up to go to his next class, early. Absent mindedly, he wondered what had happened to Tamaki, the fool. He was usually there for all the dramatic events such as what had just happened about five minutes earlier. He was simply a sucker for it.

All through his next class, Tamaki wasn't there. It must've been urgent. He wasn't usually one to skip class unnecessarily.

He walked out of the classroom but was stopped by a panting Haruhi. It was evident that she had ran. "Haruhi?!" he asked incredulously, just to be sure.

"Ah hai… senpai… gomenesai…" she leaned back against the wall. "I'm not so used to running like this. Come, senpai, Tamaki-senpai needs us. I'll fill you in on the way." She ran away.

He was amazed at how fast her little legs could take her. "What?! Haruhi! Wait! What are you talking about?" He growled in frustration. He ran after her. No matter how fast she could run, she could not match the speed of his own long legs. He easily caught up to her.

The duo stopped before one of the smaller limousines, like his own, but as he stepped in, it was nothing like it. His were black but this one was red and royal purple. Taking in the colours, he assumed it was Tamaki's.

"Ah. Haruhi…-"

"Tamaki-senpai's okaa-san is sick. We're going to France."

He blinked. "Sogah. Haruhi," She lolled her head to face him. He gulped. "Haruhi. Why did you say… yes?"

"What do you mean by that?" came her soft voice.

"Why did you say yes. Why did you get engaged when you didn't have to!"

"Otou-san needed the money." She paused, then shrugged. "And… it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

The driver looked back and interrupted their conversation. "Fujioka-san, Ootori-sama, we've arrived at the airport. Please follow Nekou-san to your plane. Your other friends will join you in France on a later plane."

A man, who Kyoya assumed was Nekou-san, opened the door for them. "This way, Fujioka-san and Ootori-sama. Suoh-sama is waiting for you both. Hurry!"

The three of them rushed away with Nekou-san in the lead. All three were in silence, but the commoners could be heard shouting this way and that.

"HARUHI! KYOYA!"

They recognized that voice anywhere. Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai!" The two of them rushed in for a hug, Haruhi compliant this time as she knew Tamaki's mother was sick. After the embrace, Haruhi didn't let go of his hand and the two boarded the plane.

Feeling just a bit left out and jealous, Kyoya followed their steps.

As soon as they were settled into their seats the plane was off. A Suoh plane, he noticed. Despite the grandeur and the luxury, he could clearly see that the three armchairs in the back that were tightly knitted together were for Tamaki, Haruhi and he.

Accordingly, Tamaki took the middle seat and Haruhi took the left, leaving me to slide into the right. He noted that all the while, Haruhi had not let go of the fool's hand. He knew Tamaki was hurting, so even though his heart ached when he saw the joining of their hands, he still took the time to give a couple words of comfort towards the other man.

"She'll be alright. Everything will be alright." He whispered. Tamaki lifted his head and slowly nodded his consent.

"Ah. You're probably right. As usual." He gave a slight smile and Haruhi gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah. He is. Mine died, but maybe that's a sign that yours will survive. Ne, Tamaki-senpai?" He heard the slight tightness in his voice that Tamaki, lost in his thoughts, most probably overlooked. Hmm… he had forgotten that

"…Hai."

The rest of the plane ride passed in relative silence, ridden with only the slightest small talk. Though, even then, it had nothing to do with the subject of he and Haruhi or Tamaki's mother. Really more of the host club in general.

As they arrived in France, Paris to be specific, there was a chauffeur waiting for them and he seemed to know exactly where to go. Tamaki's mother's chauffeur? Maybe.

They stopped at the gate of an enormous mansion. Wait, he had been here before hadn't he? He distinctly remembered the capital T wrought into the metal of the front gate. This was… this was…

The…

Tonnerre mansion?!

What was Tamaki's mother doing here? Kyoya shook his head. It was getting all the more confusing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Ahhh… I suppose all my chapters are about the same length. I was gonna go on but then.. I decided that this was a nice cliffie. I'll post again with 25 reviews but PLEASE get me to 30. Pretty please with a cherry on top. THANK YOU!


	4. Good grief, another secret Haruhi?

**Title:** A Hurt-Ridden Past

**Author: **DiTsYgIrL

**Summary: **Kyoya and Haruhi are 7 years into an arranged marriage between their fathers. Follow Kyoya as he remembers how it all came together. KyoyaxHaruhi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own the plot. Cheers.

**Chapter 4:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamaki strode confidently to the front of the gate. He spoke quickly in French to the armed man guarding said object.

"Je m'appelle Tamaki Suou. Nous sommes alles ici pour visiter ma maman, Claudette Rousseau(), une de tes serviteures domestiques."

"Quels sont tes termes?"

Tamaki scoffed. "Je connais mademoiselle Éclair Tonnerre. J'etais, un fois, son fiancé. Je pense qu'elle veut me voir." He laughed.

The guard spoke into his headphones. "Mademoiselle Tonnerre, il y a quelqu'un ici par le nom de Tamaki Suou qui veut vous voir. Est-ce qu'il peut entrer?"

Obviously "Mademoiselle Tonnerre" spoke back to him because after a pause, he nodded to them and said, "Vous pouvez entrer, mais ne faites pas de bruille, la madame Tonnerre est en dormi!."

Tamaki nodded back in acknowledgement. With a hand signal, he beckoned both Haruhi and Kyoya forward. He switched his language back to Japanese "They say we're allowed to go in." Then he just started walking and the gates automatically parted for him.

Haruhi and Kyoya jogged to catch up to him, "Tamaki, slow down!" shouted Haruhi. Tamaki did not look back to the two of them. After Tamaki crossed the threshold the gate closed in front of his and Haruhi's faces.

The guard had a glint in his eye. "So sorry boys, but mademoiselle Tonnerre wishes to see Monsieur Suou alone. I believe I cannot let you throw."

_Damn…_ Kyoya gave the gate a good kick that did nothing but stub his toe. Haruhi sent him a scathing look. "That won't work."

"Obviously, Haruhi. Haven't you ever heard of venting one's anger?" he retorted back smugly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, senpai. Come on, standing here won't do any good. We should go back to the airport to brief the others. Tamaki-senpai's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"And we need to discuss some things, Haruhi. You know that. You've been trying to avoid it the whole time, but that won't work!"

She shot him a strange look. She opened her mouth to say something but he heard nothing but silence. She simply shrugged and gestured towards the car.

He imitated Haruhi just moments ago and rolled his eyes. He returned pleasantly, "Good idea, Haruhi, let's talk in the car."

She glared at him but got in nonetheless. "So, what shall we say to the rest of them?" she asked cheerfully.

He shot her an irritated look. "Stop trying to avoid the topic. Like I said," he paused for dramatic effect. "Why did you say yes? What you said before is obviously a lie." Actually, he didn't know if it was a lie or not, but he had to say something, right?

Haruhi, instead of facing him, turned her head even more dramatically, staring out the tinted windows. Maybe because she didn't want him to see the emotions on her face. To this day, he could only guess what she was thinking at the moment. She choose her words carefully in her mind but the response that came out of her mouth turned out to be pretty, for lack of better word, lame.

"What makes you think that, Kyoya-senpai?" Even though he couldn't see her face, he could still feel the grimace and emotion that came with that innocent question. Still, that confirmed that she _had _lied, although she had admitted to nothing.

He smiled to her back and laughed derisively. "Because I know you. And you wouldn't-."

She shot back to glare at him fiercely. Her face was twisted in anger, but she struggled to rid it of all her emotions. Although she succeeded, everything that she felt was still spelt out for him in her eyes. "What do you know about me, Kyoya-senpai?! What makes you think that _you _know _me _better than _me_?" Her voice was calm but laced with pain, confusion and a little something else he could not decipher.

He relaxed on the outside, although his heart was still pumping at an insane speed. "So, then, Haruhi, care to explain just exactly what I don't understand about you?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's such a mystery about you, Haruhi?" His voice dropped to a whisper filled with a wanting he never held in his voice before. "What's so different about you that I want you above all things in my life? What attracts me so much to you, Haruhi? Please, give me the answers I want so much."

She scoffed at his performance making him feel like a fool, "Kyoya-senpai, have you ever taken biology in your life? Don't you know what pheromones are?" She didn't wait for him to give her an answer. "No? Well, I'll tell you. Sometimes, even when these people hate each other, no, despise each other, their pheromones attract… and… maybe, it's science but maybe it's something more. Maybe fate, destiny and love… love and hate mixed together."

He had never heard her speak so seriously, so full of emotion. Well, at least, she had never spoken like this to him. "We… Haruhi… we…" He was speechless, dumbstruck by what she had just related to him.

Her expressive brown eyes softened, "Yes, Kyoya, I feel it too. Maybe I don't like it, but it's there. And I have this feeling that it'll always be there. I gave in for reasons that are my own. Maybe one day Kyoya, I will trust you enough to tell you and… I hate to say it, but maybe, one day, you will be told to you, not by me but someone very dear to me. The one other that knows." She paused. "Well at least, the one other that knows, other than my own father, of course."

She laughed. "Why this happened, I don't know. We are to be brought together so beautifully, in the most beautiful way that two people can experience. Through marriage, we will live the rest of lives in the beautiful yet fake way."

He was _still _speechless. "Haruhi-."

"No, Kyoya," He noted the lose of honorific there and felt some sort of happiness. His expression softened and he decided to let her talk, to let her let it all out. "Kyoya. We will be brought together in the most beautiful way, yet it will not be because of love, but because of a most terrible reason. Again, I cannot yet tell you this reason, but either way, all will be known in good time."

The whole time, her face had been dead serious, but suddenly it crinkled into a visage of laughter and happiness. She giggled, "I think you should get out… er, the chauffeur is getting somewhat agitated."

He blinked at her, but looked back and glanced at the source of her giggles. He waved his hand like a spoiled prince. "Whatever, let him be."

She laughed. "Kyoya, really, I think you should get out. We have to meet them anyways."

He knew that the mood for serious discussion had been broken so he sighed and did as she said.

He waved aside the chauffeur and he himself held open the door for Haruhi.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Arigatou, Kyoya."

He looked back over his shoulder at the seriously annoyed driver and said, "Just park the car somewhere. I'll call you later on my cell."

He turned back and smiled, happy for the time being, at Haruhi, "Well, let's go get all of them idiots."

She scoffed but beamed at him.

He thought, _I could get used to this kind of life._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: There we go! Ch 4 for you. Now I want 35 reviews at LEAST. D Happy Reading. And REVIEW everyone and this time I wouldn't mind some constructive critism, thanks!

PS: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm sorta too lazy to translate all the French but I just wanted to say that I'm part French. xD but my preferred language is , still, English. You can all just translate it on Babelfish or some translating website if you really want to know. But that's mostly just Tamaki and the guard negotiating.

PPS: Oops, almost forgot again. Claudette Rousseau is the name of one of my friends D Credits go to her.


End file.
